


test run

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, HOLLIS THIS IS FOR U, M/M, Making Out, Multi, chubby sasha and chubby martin RIGHTS just like always i WILL use these tags on everything i write, jon getting manhandled by his assistants is my kink, jon repressing his feelings While hes kissing ppl, og archival ot4 bc its WONDERFUL, ok anyways read this please, tim has great plans, tiny jon real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: "Sasha," Tim whines, and suddenly he's prying Jon out of her hands like he weighs nothing, propping him against the wall. "You have t'share."What?Sasha, unlike Jon, apparently understands exactly whatever the sweet hell is going on and giggles. "Sorry, Tim, just couldn't wait. Martin with you?"
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 500





	test run

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 2 FUCKING HOURS BC HOLLIS ASKED FOR IT N IM A SIMP LOLLLL
> 
> ok so hear me out tim takes everyone out to a club and gets them all smashingly drunk so they can have the courage to corner jon in the bathroom and give him Kis. jon is yet again repressed as shit bc thats how i write him. i love jonsasha now im sorry

Sometimes, when you drink, you end up in situations you didn't think to plan for. Jon knows this. He's had more than a few embarrassing moments after waking up in bushes in uni and ordering very strange items offline. He never expected, however, for one of those situations to be this one. 

He isn't even sure how it happened, really- one second he was taking shots at their booth, wincing at the frankly clinical taste of the vodka, and the next- well.

The next, he was here. 

_Here_ being pinned up against the sink by a very drunk Sasha James in the gender neutral bathroom of the very seedy club Tim had carted them all to. 

Yeah.

Sasha is currently nuzzling into the crook of his neck, right on the most sensitive spot, and he blearily registers how her breath is puffing out in a way that feels suspiciously like laughter. Her hands are on his waist from when she lifted him up- oh fuck, that's right, she'd _lifted Jon up_. They're very warm, Jon can't help but notice, but since he's currently suppressing a shiver, he must just be cold. Okay, this is getting much, much too weird. Jon could handle a little drunken tomfoolery between friends, but they were _coworkers_ and whatever Sasha had herded him into was.. clearly quickly going to change to a very different kind of foolery. "Sasha, I-"

"Huh?" She pulls back for a moment, hands still on his waist, and she looks utterly taken aback that she was distracted from... whatever it was she was doing. Jon suddenly feels rather silly that he was interrupting, but that was stupid, because she was- was- "Can I kiss you?" Her voice is soft and plaintive and sweet even under all the slurring of the alcohol and his breath catches in his throat. He feels a lot of things, then. Confusion, mostly, because this is _Sasha_. Sasha, his assistant, his _employee_. So why isn't his brain supplying a no? 

Before he can supply one himself, the door bangs open and a devastatingly drunk Tim Stoker is pushing his way into the single stall. "Oi, Sash, where'd you get off to with- oh." He stops when he sees Jon practically sitting on top of the sink, blushing completely red and being held up by Sasha. 

"Tim, I-" Jon starts to say, but Tim seems to be ignoring him for the time being as he stumbles over to pout about something Jon is honestly completely unclear on. 

"Sasha," he whines, and suddenly he's prying Jon out of her hands like he weighs nothing, propping him against the wall. "You have t' _share_." 

What?

Sasha, unlike Jon, apparently understands exactly whatever the sweet hell is going on and giggles, bopping him on the nose with her index finger as she replies. "Sorry, Tim, just couldn't wait. Martin with you?" 

"Right behind him," comes a timid voice from outside. Jon's heart picks up even more, already pounding from being cornered in the bathroom and manhandled by his very drunk, admittedly very attractive assistants. Fuck, Martin is here, Martin is going to see Tim touching him and for some reason that feels very, _very_ dangerous. The door shuts behind him, and Martin's rosy face comes into view behind Tim's shoulder.

"Hiya, Jon," he says awkwardly, and that simple phrase is what makes Jon's speechlessness splinter. 

"I- um. This is. What is happening." Great job, Sims, wonderful interrogation skills. Quite commanding. Maybe those shots weren't such a great idea.

Tim's hand comes up to rest on his jaw and he traces it with the tips of his fingers until Jon's unconsciously darting away from them with how _much_ it is. He's always been a more sensitive sort of person, and Tim's attentive gaze being trained on his Adam's apple isn't helping. "Isn't it obvious, boss?" 

"It is not." 

Sasha scoffs and reinserts herself into the conversation, "honestly, Jon, are you really that dense?"

He just blinks at her. Tim sighs at his apparent ineptitude and tilts Jon's gaze back to him with a gentle push on his jaw. "You're the stupidest smart guy I've ever met," he mumbles, and then he's kissing Jon and, oh. Of course Tim's good at kissing. Why wouldn't he be? Of course, on top of being tall and fit and funny and clever, he was also a great kisser. 

Wait, what?

Tim finally, finally pulls away, and Jon barely has time to breathe before Sasha's moaning about something to Tim that sounds a lot like 'I called first' and hauling him back onto the counter.

She's kissing him before he can say anything, even fucking react to _Tim_ kissing him, and he can't help kissing back just a little, just enough that her mouth curves up against his and she puts a hand on the small of his back. She's so, so soft, and she smells like lavender and the ale she'd been drinking and old books. The way she always smells, minus the booze, Jon thinks, and how does he know that? He's not exactly sure, but they're still kissing until suddenly they're not and Sasha makes a little exasperated noise as she's pulled back. 

Martin's grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to face him, the pout on his face even bigger than Tim's had been. He hands her off to Tim in a casual, familiar way that makes Jon's heart shoot off about a million questions. 

And then he's right in front of Jon. 

Martin doesn't touch him, not yet, but he frames his hands right outside of where Jon's are settled on the counter; an offer. "Sorry about them," he starts sheepishly, and Jon can't help but duck his head as he remembers that Martin just saw him get ravished by two of their coworkers consecutively. God, it's embarrassing, but something about knowing Martin saw and had been _watching_ is so satisfying. "This was. Tim's idea."

"What?" Jon doesn't think it's the drinks that are making this situation seem outrageous, but he's been wrong before, so he tries very hard not to sound as if he's completely bewildered as to what is being done to him right now and why he doesn't want it to immediately stop. He fails, but it was a good effort. 

"Go on then, Marto, explain it to the lad," Tim calls spritely, and Sasha's hanging off of his arm as she laughs. They look much too happy with themselves for two drunkards who've just kissed their boss silly. 

Martin looks pained as he realizes he's really, actually going have to explain this out loud, and it occurs to Jon that Martin has been studiously nursing a drink at every opportunity throughout the night. In preparation for this, maybe? What a strange thing to consider at this moment, but then, whatever's happening can't get much stranger.

Can it?

"Right, erm. Well, Jon, you see, we. That is to say. Sasha and Tim and I. We- we quite like you, and we know you're our- our boss, and all, but we've- I mean, we're all adults, right, and we're all already... mmn." He stops, apparently out of confidence, and looks at Tim desperately, who rolls his eyes and looks pointedly at Sasha. Great deflecting, Tim, really shows how much practice you put in at work, Jon thinks drily. 

"Right, guess it's me then. Jon, we all rather fancy you and we're all sort of together, and we think you might reciprocate in your own little Jon way, so we- well, Tim, mostly- wanted to just give it a go. See how badly you'd react." Sasha says it flatly, like it's the easiest thing in the world, the same way she says that they're out of staples or she's going to make some tea. Somehow that makes all of this worse, and he just. Stares at her. "... So," she continues slowly, "how _are_ you reacting?"

Jon considers this- how is he reacting? He can't say he's ever thought about any of them in that way specifically, but Jon also doesn't really think about anyone in that way unless it's brought up. It isn't that he doesn't enjoy romance, enjoy touch; it was just so, so secondary. But Sasha... she's nice, and certainly very pretty, and she did great work as an assistant. She's helpful and studious and Jon likes her very much. Tim too. And Martin, well. He couldn't deny that under all the inefficiency, Martin was incredibly caring and also _extremely_ easy on the eyes. Objectively, he means. Fuck it, he's drunk, not even objectively. 

"Not... badly," he says, and he finally tears his eyes off Sasha to make eye contact with Martin, still standing over him. Tim lets out a cheer. 

"Right, there's your cue. Go on, Martin."

Martin goes on.

\---

Thirty minutes. Jon has been making out with his assistants in a dingy club bathroom for thirty minutes. He knows because there's a clock on the wall, and he checks it every time one of them steals him away from another. They do it often, Jon quickly getting used to them hazily bickering over who gets to hold him next like he's a prized pet or a toy rather than their actual boss. But their hands are gentle and seeking and so, so warm, and he finds himself melting into them. 

Tim's got a hold of him now and he's sucking a mark into Jon's neck, and he prays it's far enough down that it won't be visible in the office tomorrow. It's hard to focus on that thought when Tim's nipping at his throat, though, and soon he's leaning bodily into the taller man, whining slightly at the sharp pain. "Needy, isn't he," Tim comments to Martin, who's looking quite pleased with himself as he holds Jon's hand. 

He _tsk_ s as he replies, "hush. You're teasing him, of course he is." Jon's face flares red at how casual they sound talking about him like that, just commenting on him like a display, but he keeps quiet. 

"Give him to Martin again, love." Sasha joins in from behind Tim, threading her arms under his armpits and dragging him off. 

The sound of distaste for the loss of contact that Tim lets out makes Jon color more, and then Martin's back in front of him, running fingers up and down his sides in a way that makes Jon shake with how nice it feels. He threads a hand through his hair, tilting his head back so he can pepper Jon's neck and face with featherlight kisses that make him fidget and sigh. He eventually comes to settle on the hickey Tim had already started and helps it along himself- Jon reacts immediately, the ache of the bruise mixing with the knowledge that Tim and Martin both had touched him there, and he wriggles away from Martin's mouth. Jon presses his face into his chest and bunches Martin's jumper in his fists. 

"Oh he's _so_ cute. Sasha, isn't that cute?" Martin sounds so fond Jon almost can't stand it. Almost.

"Yes, Martin, he's very cute, we all agree that Jon is very cute, now may I please have a turn?" Martin obliges reluctantly, squeezing Jon's hand and looking down at him with stars in his eyes before passing him to Sasha, who hops up onto the counter and settles Jon in her lap. He's tiny, only five foot three, so even Sasha is taller than him, and she's got lovely curves that make her perfect to be held by. Not unlike Martin. "How're you?" her voice is very close to his ear, and he jumps in her arms at the proximity. They tighten, just barely, and oh, that makes his heart skip a beat. 

"Erm. Good?" Jon tries, and she chuckles. 

"We didn't traumatize you too badly, eh?"

"Shut it, Tim," comes the three-part harmony of an answer, and the offender tilts his head back and laughs. Jon can't help but think it makes him look very charming when he does that. 

"Martin was worried about that," Sasha quietly explains. "But I told him you're a big boy, and you can tell us to stop yourself. We'll always listen." Her voice softens on the last part, and Jon knows she means it. "You know that, right?"

"I hardly think you'd try assaulting your direct superior, Sasha, so yes," Jon shoots back drily, so she grabs his chin and pulls him into a kiss to keep him from completely ruining the mood. 

Sasha smiles at him when she pulls away. "You think right. No assault. Only seduction." Jon groans at the cheesiness of the sentiment and buries his face in her shoulder. It's disconcerting for him how quickly he's started leaning into these threes' touch, but they haven't given him any reason to mistrust them yet. Also, he's still quite drunk, so he gives himself this.

"Consider me seduced," comes the muffled, arid response, and Tim high-fives a very pink Martin. 

Sasha turns her head to look at then from over her shoulder. _'Got him,'_ she mouths, and the twin grins and thumbs up they give her is priceless. 

"Three boys." She sounds very pleased with herself. "A right collection, that."

**Author's Note:**

> here u go i never write softcore but hopefully this was ok. anyways im going the fuck to sleep


End file.
